Kyo's Breakdown Akito's Beatdown
by sajid.is.awesome
Summary: Kyo is mad. Raging mad. Who's his rage directed at? It can only be one person; Akito. It's a very extremely GRAPHIC story, so if you can't stand it, don't read it. Rated T for heavy prophanities, character death, and graphicness. Read especially if you hate Akito. Read and Review please! :)


**Kyo's Breakdown; Akito's Beatdown**

**Hello! ^_^ It's me again! Thank you all for reviewing on my other story, and I will update it soon, but then an idea popped into my head, so I wrote this! :) I hope you enjoy it! *Rated T for swearing, and I mean swearing and graphicness, and character death. Omg… graphicness is actually a word! :O Anyway, if you don't like it, don't read it! Please read and review! :) **Not for Akito fans, he/she [ ;) ] gets beaten the shit out of! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
It was raining. A fairly chilly evening; everyone was getting seated for dinner, and ready to taste Tohru's delicious cooking. The rat was sitting across the table from the cat. Kyo; for the past weeks had been annoyed as hell, by "Prince Rat", annoying Shigure, with his perverted thoughts, Kagura, who never understood that she was a mother fucking nuisance, and worst of all; Akito. That motherfucking son of a bitch! He never understood how Kyo felt, calling him a monster. Akito was fucking mental as fuck, and needed to get his penis chopped off, stuck in a blender, given to a bear to drink, let the bear piss and shit, and clog the piss down Akito's throat, and stick the shit up his ass. Then crack Akito's arms with a hammer, and plunge his face in boiling acid, incinerated, and then burn his ashes. At least, that was Kyo's point of view.

Kyo was pissed, as usual, no; understatement. Kyo had fucking steam coming out of his ears; blowing like a train whistle. Kyo stared off into space. Well… more like glared off at the rat. Tohru brought over the stew she had made. She set it on the table and started pouring soup for everyone.

"My, I must say, this stew smells almost as good as you, Tohru," Shigure sang out, like he was drunk. Well, he seemed like he was drunken 110% of the time anyway. Tohru blushed madly, followed by Yuki and Kyo glared at him and started drinking.

"Thank you, Miss-Honda, for this wonderful food you have provided us with," Yuki said in his prince-like voice.

"Ah… thank you, Yuki-san," Tohru blushed, "It's nothing, really, thanks for letting me live with you guys in the first place, haha," Kyo still kept silent and kept drinking his soup.

"Well? Stupid cat? Aren't you going to say anything?" the Prince asked.

"Shut up, retarded rat," Kyo replied to Yuki, who smirked.

"Oh, I hit a nerve did I?" Yuki said smugly.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah! Let's go, then!"

Kyo threw a punch towards Yuki, who easily dodged it, moved to the side, grabbed Kyo's arm and flipped him upside down and pounded him to the floor.

"Guys, stop it now, please," Tohru pleaded. Too bad it didn't reach the ears of the two enemies.

Kyo grunted and then got back up and threw a kick at Yuki. Yuki put his arms up in an 'X' shape and blocked his kick, twisted 90 degrees and sky-uppercut Kyo on his back. Kyo flew through the door, semi-conscious to the ground. It was pouring wet outside. Yuki stared outside to see what the cat was up to. He was lying on the ground. His eyes were misty, foggy, grey, swooned, and clouded with hypnotization down memory lane.

'_You'll never beat Yuki, you stupid cat,', 'You bastard! You're such a monster and you reek! Get away from me!' _Akito's words echoed in his mind. Kyo held his head tightly, "Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" Kyo bellowed.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried out, as she went outside to help him, "Kyo, are you alright?"

Kyo's head stopped pounding, and he stood up; only, something was vaguely different. His eyes were lust red and glinted bright white in certain areas. His hands were trembling and he suddenly shouted out, "AHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Kyo sprinted over to Akito's house and ripped open the doors. He barged inside and pushed past all the people in his way, whether royalty or servants, he shoved them out of his way. No mercy to be spared, especially when he couldn't even think straight. He ran right towards Akito's room, and knocked the door down.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the bastard is here again," Akito teased.

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kyo screamed out loud. He sprinted to Akito and shoved him into a wall. He breathed right into Akito's face and snarled, "You bastard…"

Akito's eyes dilated as he screamed, "Hatori! Come help me!" frantically, scared that Kyo might just kill him.

Kyo tilted his head and smiled and laugh maniacally, "You cretin, do you honestly fucking believe that Hatori is going to come and save your lame ass?" He squeezed Akito's neck. His windpipe was almost shut, and Akito couldn't breathe. Akito kicked and tried to punch but to his unluckiness, he failed. Kyo plunged his fist into Akito's abdomen, and Akito screeched out loud in pain.

"Kyo, STOP!" Akito begged.

"…Not yet motherfucker..." Kyo responded coldly. So basically, you could say it was just like black-Haru, except a lot worse… This, was black-Kyo. Kyo laughed maniacally as he delicately pulled out a knife out of his right pocket. Akito's eyes were widened. He had been scared the shit out of. Kyo plunged the knife in and out of Akito's abdomen, and then took a hammer out of his left pocket. He smashed it against Akito's arm. "This is what you get for calling me a fucking monster, BASTARD!" Kyo bellowed, as he continuously bashed Akito. Then he dug a hole in Akito's heart with the knife and pulled out his heart and clenched it in his hand. Akito was surely dead now.

He held Akito's heart… and CRUSHED IT. That's right, he fucking crushed Akito Motherfucking Sohma's heart. Akito collapsed to the ground and Kyo stepped on him before walking out the room to meet with the face of Hatori.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay, so I apologize for being so graphic. TT^TT, but in all seriousness, Akito was pissing me off, so I was basically inspired to write this. And I did give you a warning that it would be graphic, so I'm not at fault here! xD Anyway, Akito has died… YAY! :D I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading, and please leave a review! Thank you! Have a good day! :) **


End file.
